mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoeshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|Shoeshine in the background. Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Shoeshine anticipating Princess Celestia's arrival with the rest of the Ponyville ponies. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Shoeshine's attention is focused on Twilight. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|Offering carrots. Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Suddenly replaces Sweetie Drops in the running sequence. Running past the pie cart S1E03.png|Shoeshine and everyone else running after Twilight for the ticket Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Chasing Twilight around to get the spare ticket. (bottom right corner) Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|Running around during the stampede. Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Watching Pinkie Pie jump around after Applejack saves the day. Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png|The mayor proposes an award ceremony for Applejack. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Running from the bunny stampede. Lily Fainting S01E04.png Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png|Shoeshine hiding inside Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png|Shoeshine is shocked by Gilda's aggressive behaviour towards Fluttershy. Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Boast Busters Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Shoeshine, seems worried. Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|Shoeshine awestruck by Twilight's magic Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Shoeshine in the background walking with Cherry Berry. Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Shoeshine on the bench with Lyra Heartstrings. Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Chewing on a leaf. Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png|Tomorrow spring is here! All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Looking at Cherry Berry's vegetable stand at the beginning of the marketplace scene. Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Buy some apples! Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|At Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera in Sugarcube Corner. Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|There are 10 clones of Shoeshine... Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Shoeshine gazing at Twilight Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|After a stormy encounter with Scootaloo. Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|But she somehow manages to overtake the filly and watch her jump. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png|''It's Fluttershy!'' Fluttershy running away S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|Shoeshine with a smile. A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Over a Barrel Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Shoeshine drawing horse-drawn carriages. Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Shoeshine, in Applejack's fantasy of the Gala. Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png|Barely visible in the background, next to Cherry Berry again. Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Shoeshine in a ponypile. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Scootaloo on Shoeshines tail. The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Hehe... now this is embarrassing... Sisterhooves Social Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Two clones of Shoeshine... Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png|Yum, pie. The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|''Cutie Pox!?'' Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png|Shoeshine, waving to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|Shoeshine, does not seem impressed. Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Seen behind Cherry Berry Hearth's Warming Eve CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Shoeshine,beside Sweetie Drops, and behind the Crusaders. Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Spike Shoeshine we get it S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png|Waiting in line to buy zap apple jam. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony turn back S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim saying town S02E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png|Was she THIS rude? Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png|"Uh like..i guess,maybe." Shoeshine rudely replies to Fluttershy Fluttershy spin S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Fluttershy in Shoeshine's face S2E19.png|"You're messing with the wrong pony!" Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png It's About Time Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png|Shoeshine hiding in a barrel. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Shoeshine at the Wedding Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png|"What in the world?..." One Bad Apple CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Sweetie Drops, Daisy, Sea Swirl, "Ponet", Cherry Berry and others. Magic Duel Shoeshine falling down S3E05.png Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|This is the first time we heard the Wilhelm scream in this show. Shoeshine is saved S3E05.png Rarity called upon S3E5.png|Why so alarmed? Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Shoeshine is faceless in the stands on the left. Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png Before all tangled S3E6.png Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png|Shoeshine on the train. Games Ponies Play Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Shoeshine getting onto the train. Magical Mystery Cure Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Rarity in the rain S3E13.png Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png|Shoeshine angrily shutting her shutters Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight's parents S03E13.png|Proudest parents ever! Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a mailpony S4E12.png Shoeshine blasted with mailbox streamers S4E12.png Mailpony Pinkie and unamused Shoeshine S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith Several ponies walking S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim pointing at old pony's legs S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Line of ponies S4E20.png Other ponies see the Apples S4E20.png Ponies smiling at Applejack S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Trade Ya! Friendship Express pulling into Rainbow Falls station S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Bloom & Gloom Berryshine gallops past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Applejack "only a pest pony can do that!" S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies watching roping contest S5E6.png Pinto Creek rodeo stallion complaining S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg Shoeshine collectable toy with info card.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg